You Were Missing
by Romantic Dragon
Summary: After 4.15 (And AU after that). Kurt is nostalgic after watching Moulin Rouge and talking with Adam. He says he wants to be over Blaine, but does he really? After all their time apart, can they find their way back to each other? Mostly fluff, but there is a story line. Will be 3 chapters. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Were Missing

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Summary: After 4.15 (And AU after that). Kurt is nostalgic after watching Moulin Rouge and talking with Adam. He says he wants to be over Blaine, but does he really? A late night talk clears the air. Klaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1**

It was 2 a.m. when Blaine's phone rang. Normally he wouldn't answer at this time of night, it would likely be a telemarketer or someone similar, but the song that filled his room was unique to one individual. Kurt was calling. Without any more hesitation Blaine scrambled to answer his phone, shivering as the covers were pushed off his bare chest.

"Kurt?"

He didn't get a verbal response, but he could hear ragged breathing on the other end of the line.

"Kurt? Are you there? Are you okay?"

"B-Blaine?" Kurt's voice was rough and soft. Blaine felt his heart clench in pain.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" He tried to sound calm, but he was on the verge of panic. Was Kurt hurt? Stranded somewhere in New York?

"I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine made a hushing noise, "Darling, what are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything."

"I've been so horrible to you."

"You haven't, what makes you think that?"

There was a pause before Kurt answered. "The way I treated you at the wedding. The way I've been treating you since we broke up. It wasn't fair to you. I…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Oh Kurt, it's not your fault. Everything is so messed up right now and it's my fault." A tear slipped from Blaine's eye. There was nothing he regretted more in his life then cheating on the man he loved so dearly.

"No." Kurt's voice was suddenly sharp, before fading back to a near whisper. "I forgave you for that, and it's my fault too. If I had been a better boyfriend-"

"Okay, okay. Both of us are to blame for that." Blaine didn't truly believe that, but he didn't want to hear Kurt blame himself for what Blaine did.

They both fell into a silence before Blaine spoke up again.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt's voice had lost some of its tremor.

"Why did you call?"

"I just… I… I missed you."

Blaine's heart raced with hope.

"Oh Darling, I miss you too."

"Do you think you… never mind." Kurt sounded so dejected.

"Kurt, please finish, you know I'll always listen to you."

There was a pause, but eventually Kurt spoke again.

"Do you think we can ever get back together?"

Now Blaine's heart was pounding. Was Kurt serious? He had been waiting for this day for months, when Kurt wanted him again, loved him once more.

"Kurt, I would like nothing more in this world then to be your boyfriend again; to once again receive your love."

A choked sob came from Kurt's end of the line. Blaine wanted nothing more than to go to New York and pull Kurt into a firm embrace, blocking out the rest of the world.

"Darling. Shhh. It's okay."

Kurt continued to cry.

"Please calm down. Oh Darling, if only I could hold you." Blaine closed his eyes and let the memories of Kurt in his arms wash over him. There was nothing better than holding his precious love in his arms, protecting him from all the hurt. Suddenly the doorbell rung and snapped him out of his thoughts. He was instantly alert. It was 2 a.m., who the hell was ringing the doorbell? Blaine was home alone and he certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

"Kurt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hang on, okay? There's someone here, I have to go look." He didn't wait for a response but heard his name being called over the linen as he put the phone in his pocket. He grabbed an old bat from his closet and started down the stairs. He didn't turn on any lights and crept along the stairs and then foyer as quietly as he could. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves before looking through the peephole.

On the other side of the door stood a very sad and very nervous looking Kurt. In his haste to open the door Blaine threw the bat to the side and fumbled endlessly with the locks. Finally he wrenched it open and stood frozen, staring at the boy in front of him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt nodded shyly and removed the phone from his ear, ending their call.

"What are you doing here?"

The taller boy didn't answer right away. He opened his mouth, but only a sob escaped. Blaine ignored any part of him saying to take things slowly and pulled Kurt into his house and into his arms. Kurt latched onto him immediately and soon they were both crying into each other's shoulders.

"Oh, Darling." Blaine whispered.

When they both calmed somewhat Blaine suggested they go back upstairs. It was winter after all and he was only half dressed. When they were in his bedroom Blaine led Kurt to sit on his bead before pulling on an old Dalton sweatshirt. He turned back to Kurt and saw that he hadn't moved.

"Kurt?"

The older boy didn't look up; just sniffled softly. Blaine winced at the pain his best friend was obviously experiencing. He went over to him and carefully pulled off Kurt's boots and jacket. When he was down to his jeans and long-sleeved shirt, Blaine dragged them both up the bed so they were lying curled together against the headboard. The sat in silence for several moments and Blaine reveled in the feeling of having Kurt back in his arms. Kurt had stopped crying and sniffling, but the boy exuded sadness, and clutched Blaine's sweatshirt tightly.

After a while Blaine had to speak, he had to know why Kurt was here in Ohio when it was the middle of the semester back at NYADA. "Why are you here?" Blaine quickly amended his question when Kurt's fists tightened in the material further. "I'm always happy to see you, but shouldn't you be in school. Is your dad okay?"

"He's fine."

"That's good, but it doesn't answer my question. Why did you come all the way back to Lima? It couldn't have been just to see me."

Kurt's stoic silence gave him the answer. He could hardly believe it.

"You came for me?"

Kurt nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. I've… I've missed you so much, Blaine. Every time something happens at school I want to call you and tell you about it, and when Rachel starts getting on my nerves I miss having you to block her out. When I'm missing home, I can't talk to you and feel closer, like there aren't hundreds of miles separating us. And… I miss your voice, your singing. Everything. I'm just so sorry, Blaine. I never meant for us to end up like this, I just... I want…" Kurt broke off with a sob.

"Shh, it's okay. None of this is your fault. You are still my best friend, Kurt. You always will be. I miss you too, and I'm so happy to see you."

"But… but what if I don't want to just be your friend?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt levered up so he was face to face with Blaine. He brought a hand to Blaine's face and gently traced along his jaw.

"What if I think we both screwed up? And that I've never felt emptier than I have without you in my life?"

"Kurt…" Blaine was stunned. Was this really happening? Kurt was here, in Lima, in his bed, saying the same things Blaine had thought about for the last several months.

"I love you, Blaine. I never stopped." Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes as he said this. Blaine could read the sincerity, love, and worry in those watery blue eyes.

"Kurt… you…" Blaine broke off and pressed closer to the other boy. With one quick check into Kurt's eyes for permission, Blaine closed the rest of the distance between them and pressed his lips softly to Kurt's. He was in heaven; he had missed this so much, missed the person who felt like the other half of his soul. Kurt moaned softly, a sound caught between a whine of pleasure and a sob of relief.

Blaine could taste the saltiness of Kurt's earlier tears on his lips. He kept his lips against Kurt's in the softest kiss until neither of them could breathe. They broke apart reluctantly, but didn't go far, resting their foreheads against one another as they panted quietly.

"I've never regretted anything more than what I did to you," Blaine whispered. "I have always loved you, Kurt. I know I can never stop and I don't ever want to try. You're my other half."

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He didn't respond verbally, but snuggled closer to the other Blaine. Blaine pulled them both down so they were laying in the bed and brought the covers over them.

"Sleep, Love. We'll talk more in the morning."

Kurt made a murmuring noise of agreement and they both drifted off.

* * *

_I'm planning for this to be a three-shot (so two more chapters after this)._

_What did you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Were Missing

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Summary: After 4.15 (And AU after that). Kurt is nostalgic after watching Moulin Rouge and talking with Adam. He says he wants to be over Blaine, but does he really? A late night talk clears the air. Klaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** ___Okay everyone, thank you for all the story favorites and story alerts I got from the last chapter! And my one lone review! I hope you enjoyed last chapter and I'm sorry it took forever for this one to come up. After this there is only one more chapter (I only planned this to be a short story). This has not been read by a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy and review on your way out!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun was shining brightly when the two boys woke again. Kurt cracked his eyes open, wincing at the sore feeling left from last night's crying. He began to sit up when his bedmate moaned in protest, so instead he laid back and turned to look at Blaine. The boy was so beautiful when he slept, his face relaxed, his mouth open slightly, and his hair a mess of loose curls.

Kurt ran his fingers lightly through those curls he loved so much. He smiled softly in delight, remembering the previous night when Blaine had admitted he still loved him. He stayed like that for several minutes before he couldn't ignore his growling stomach anymore. Kurt couldn't recall, but he was pretty sure he hadn't eaten much in the last week. He reluctantly got out of the warm bed and stole some of Blaine's clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

By the time Blaine woke up and stumbled down the stairs, Kurt had coffee made and breakfast in progress. Kurt's greeting smile fell when he saw the dejected look on the other boy's face.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, now looking sheepish. "It's nothing, I just… when I woke up, you weren't there. I thought you left, or that maybe last night was just a dream."

Kurt smiled a bit at his explanation. "You didn't see my clothes on your bedroom floor, or notice the random car in your driveway?" Blaine blushed and Kurt giggled lightly.

After a few moments Blaine cleared his throat and moved closer to Kurt, who had gone back to flipping pancakes.

"Anyway, how are you? Feeling better than last night?"

This time Kurt blushed and averted his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't answer, just served them their breakfast and took a seat at the breakfast counter. Blaine took his place next to the other boy and they ate in silence for a while. When Blaine finished the delicious pancakes, and God how he had missed Kurt's cooking, he grabbed the hand Kurt was using to listlessly push his pancakes around in pools of syrup. When he looked up at Blaine, the deep sadness back in his eyes, the younger boy moved them out of the kitchen to sit more comfortably on the living room couch. Kurt nestled into Blaine's side, one hand coming up to rest over the other boy's heart.

Blaine soaked up the contact much as he had done the previous night. This was one of the couple's favorite positions when they were spending quiet time together. Kurt had a habit of resting his ear or hand on Blaine's chest. When Blaine asked why some time ago Kurt had blushed and told him the sound and feeling of the steady thump of his boyfriend's heart calmed him, and grounded him more in the moment they were in.

"Kurt, please don't think for a minute that I wish you hadn't come here. I'm so… extremely happy, that I can't find an expression strong enough to express how much it means to me to have you in my arms right now."

Kurt didn't respond verbally, but relaxed into his embrace so Blaine continued.

"About what you said last night, I never stopped loving your either. I've loved you since I first met you, even if it did take me a while to get my act together." That caused Kurt to laugh softly. "But, I meant what I said, when I hurt you, it was the single biggest mistake and regret of my life. To have you here, offering me forgiveness and a second chance is more than I ever hoped for."

Blaine felt the wet heat behind his eyes, but blinked the tears back. He had cried so much over what had happened between Kurt and him; he couldn't do it anymore, at least not in regret. Kurt shifted in his hold so he could be heard, but made no move to be released.

"I do forgive you, Blaine. It wasn't only your fault that we fell apart. Yes, you cheated, but before that I ignored you, I took us off my priority list and I couldn't have been more wrong. You meant… you mean… everything to me, but I guess being in New York, trying to stay afloat with how my life was changing, it caused me to lose sight of what was most important to me: you."

Kurt took a deep breath and moved so he was straddling Blaine, looking into his eyes, before he continued. "I forgive you, Blaine, but do you forgive me? For not being who you needed, and for abandoning you like I promised I would never do? Is there hope for us?"

Blaine couldn't resist, having Kurt so close, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the older boy's. Kurt let out a soft whimper and responded fiercely. It wasn't the soft kiss of hesitant reconnection like the one last night; this kiss was full of passion, a release of feelings; and almost punishing to the both of them. They needed to let it out and this, being together and moving together again, was the closest they could come right now.

When they finally broke apart both boys were panting harshly and their cheeks were flushed a deep red, but their eyes were shining brightly and neither could look away. Blaine was the first to speak, "I forgive you, Kurt. I want us back. Will you be my boyfriend again? Be mine again?"

Kurt nodded quickly and pulled his love into another fierce kiss full of passion. This time the passion escalated quickly and they moved to Blaine's room, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake.

* * *

When Blaine opened his eyes again the sun was shining through the window with a bright intensity as it reflected off freshly fallen snow. Kurt was snuggled into his chest, his ear pressed over Blaine's heart. Blaine smiled softly and threaded his fingers through Kurt's already very tousled hair. He knew Kurt was awake by his breathing, but neither spoke for a while, but simply lay tangled in the sheets, basking in the feeling of being together again. It felt as if everything was right in the world for the first time in the last four months.

Their quiet peace was all too soon broken by the ringing of a phone. Kurt was the first up, recognizing the ringtone, and searching the ground for his phone. When he found it he crawled back into Blaine's arms before answering it.

"Hello?"

Blaine rubbed circles on Kurt's bare back, reveling in the sinfully soft skin.

"Dad… I'm… I'm fine."

Kurt seemed to be only getting in a few words at a time, apparently trying to calm his dad. That struck Blaine as odd, had Kurt not told his dad he was back in Lima? Blaine was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear the rest of the one-sided conversation. Kurt ended the call and slumped heavily into the bed.

"What's wrong, Darling?"

Kurt smiled at the endearment, but grudgingly sat up and started searching for suitable clothes. "I didn't tell anyone I was coming here, it was kind of spur of the moment. I left the apartment when Rachel was in class and caught the soonest flight here, then rented a car and drove straight to your house. I guess Rachel finally noticed I hadn't just missed her last night or this morning when she got back from classes this afternoon and panicked. She called Adam, and Santana, and when neither of them knew anything she called my dad."

"Ah, that explains it. While I'm thrilled to have you here, you probably shouldn't just take off without telling anyone again. So your dad wants you home?" Blaine asked sadly, he was enjoying this time together. He got up and pulled a pair of pants and shirt from the bottom dresser drawer and handed them to Kurt.

"Thanks, I didn't pack anything to come, just grabbed my bag and got a cab to the airport." Blaine smiled, flattered that Kurt had been in such a rush that he hadn't stopped to do anything rational before coming to him.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine's face felt like it was on fire.

"These are my clothes…"

Blaine nodded, "I know, you left them here a while ago, and I just, I couldn't get rid of them or something."

Kurt's smile widened and he pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before he headed for the bathroom. After they had both showered and changed, Blaine sat on his bed, watching Kurt style his hair in the mirror.

"So yeah, my dad wants to see me, like now. But he wants to see you too. So, do you mind going with me and facing his wrath?" Kurt gave him his best puppy-dog-eyes and Blaine couldn't have said no if he tried. He agreed and they were out the door minutes later. As they were pulling out of Blaine's driveway in the rental car something struck Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Adam?"

* * *

_Review please!_


End file.
